The large scale manufacture of sheet material, tinplate, ferrous alloys, tantalum, or steel to name a few examples of sheet material, has been going on since the early 17th century. For example, one process involves making tin, which is extremely malleable, into sheets for making tin cans. The shear number of tin products made requires that tin be made into long sheets, rolled, then delivered in large rolls to the product manufacturers.
A mandrel is used for rolling such tinplate. The tin sheet is spun onto the mandrel. The spinning method requires clamping one end of the sheet, then spinning a mandrel so the sheet gets turned around the mandrel. The roll is then held internally by the mandrel parts, usually by an outward exertion of force, and the mandrel spins to add sheet material and increase the size of the roll.
In industry, it is desirable to wind the sheet into rolls at a rapid speed. High RPMs create pressure on the initial clamped end of the sheet. Additionally, the heavy nature of the sheet material tugs on the sheet and the mandrel while rolling. Great forces are exerted during the process of rolling steel, for example, onto a mandrel, including those caused by high speeds and heavy weight.
There is a need in the industry for an apparatus that is easy to use, inexpensive, and alleviates the strain from forces exerted when rolling or unrolling of sheet material, carbon steel or tinplate to name a few examples. A need for an apparatus suited to spinning sheets of a material, tinplate to name one example, at high speeds and minimizing the risk of broken machinery or danger from spinning material loosened from the apparatus.